mangafandomcom-20200224-history
John DiMaggio
| birth_place = , U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1994–present | spouse = | partner = | website = }} John William DiMaggio (born September 4, 1968) is an American voice actor. A native of North Plainfield, New JerseyJohn DiMaggio profile, Disney Channel. Accessed October 20, 2007. "A native of North Plainfield, New Jersey, DiMaggio celebrates his birthday September 4 and resides in Los Angeles.", he is known for his gruff, deep voice and New Jersey accent, which he uses to voice mainly villains and anti-heroes. He is best known for his voice roles of Bender in Futurama, Dr. Drakken and Motor Ed in Kim Possible, Marcus Fenix in Gears of War, Gears of War 2 and Gears of War 3, Rico in The Penguins of Madagascar, and Wakka as well as Kimahri Ronso in Final Fantasy X. He now participates in the animated child comedy Chowder as Shnitzel, Jake the dog in the new animated series Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, and The Joker in the eighth installment of the DC Universe Animated Original Movies series Batman: Under the Red Hood. DiMaggio will voice a character in Pound Puppies starting Fall 2010, on The Hub. Filmography John DiMaggio is a former stand-up comedian, appearing on stage as part of a comic duo named "Red Johnny and the Round Guy" and has several on-screen credits, such as Steve Ballmer in Pirates of Silicon Valley (the docudrama about the history of Apple Computer and Microsoft) and as the recurring character Dr. Sean Underhill on Chicago Hope. However, DiMaggio is predominantly a voice actor, having been credited for roles in the following works: *''Duck Dodgers'' The Crusher, Long John Silver the twenty-third *''Kilowog, King Great White *Father of the Pride'' The Snout Brothers, Tom the Antelope *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (Fu Dog) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' (Eddy's Brother) *''El Tigre, El Oso, General Chapuza *Futurama'' (Bender, Elzar, Sal, Randy, Url, Igner, Flexo, additional voices) *''Catscratch'' (Tad and Lunk, two of the Chumpy Chumps) *''The Emperor's New School'' (Mr. Nadaempa in the episode "Attack Sub") *''Ben 10, ''Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (Vulkanus, Rath, Octagon Vreedle, Ragnarok, Aggregor, Will Harangue, Zombozo, Galapagus, additional voices) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (Hak Fu) *''Samurai Jack'' (the Scotsman) *''Where My Dogs At?'' (Dog Catcher and additional voices) *''Kim Possible'' (as the voices of Dr. Drakken, Dr. Zaruta and Motor Ed) *''Teen Titans'' (Mechanic, Brother Blood) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (Dreamslayer) *''Celebrity Deathmatch'' (Additional voices in new episodes) *''Korgoth of Barbaria'' (Stink/Scrotus/various others) *''Adventure Time with Finn and Jake'' (Jake the dog, Iceclops) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' ("Johnny Branch") *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (Flint Marko/Sandman, Hammerhead) *''Chowder'' (Shnitzel) (Additional Voices) *''The Simpsons'' (Bender in the episode "Future-Drama") *''Zombie College'' (Zeke) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (Blackjack SquarePants in the episode "Blackjack") *''The Boondocks'' (Various Characters) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (Actor portraying Iroh and actor portraying Toph In the episode 'The Ember Island Players') *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (Aquaman, Gorilla Grodd, a Tiger Soldier, Enemy Ace, Faceless Hunter, Black Adam, Black Mask) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (Rico) (Bada the Gorilla) (Burt the Elephant) (Radio Guy) (Hans the Puffin) (Additional voices) *''Static Shock'' (Tarmack) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (Pinhead Pierre in the episode "Out of Toon") *''Pirates of Silicon Valley (Acted as Microsoft CEO Steve Ballmer) *''Pucca'' (Muji) *''Generator Rex'' (Bobo Haha, Skalamander, Jungle Cat evo in "Dark Passage") *''Random! Cartoons'' (Mumpy in the episode "Solomon Fix", Jake, Iceclops in the episode "Adventure Time", Roy in the episode "6 Monsters") *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' (General Steel) *''Fish Hooks'' (Jocktopus) *''Pound Puppies'' (Starting Fall 2010 on The Hub.) Animated films and anime *''Wonder Woman'' as Deimos *''Madagascar, ''The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Rico) *''Asterix and the Vikings'' (English dubbing: Timandahaf) *''Reign: The Conqueror'' as the English voice of King Philip *''Princess Mononoke'' (English dubbing: Gonza) *''Pom Poko'' (English dub: Ryutaro) * Casper's Scare School (Stinky and frankengymteacher) * Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (several voices) * Golgo 13: Queen Bee (Golgo13) * TMNT (Colonel Santino) * Afro Samurai (Brother #2) * Superman: Doomsday (Toyman) * Bender's Big Score (Bender, Robot Santa and additional voices) * The Beast with a Billion Backs (Bender, Randy and additional voices) * Bender's Game (Bender, Igner and additional voices) * Into the Wild Green Yonder (Bender, Joey Mousepad and additional voices) * Bee Movie (voice of Janitor, bailiff) * Ninja Scroll: The Series (Rokai) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (J.W. / Spike) * The Animatrix (English version); voice of Crew Man (in Final Flight of the Osiris) and Kaiser (in Program) * The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (Burt the Spurt) * Batman: Under the Red Hood (Joker) Video games * Afro Samurai (Brother 2) * Ben 10: Alien Force The Game (Gorvan and Vulkanus) * Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (Vilgax and Octagon Vreedle) * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (Will Harangue, Terraspin, Rath, Aggregor, Zombozo and Vulkanus) * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Marine Raider voice). * Crash: Mind over Mutant (Uka Uka) * Crash Nitro Kart (Tiny Tiger) * Crash of the Titans (Uka Uka) * Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 (Wakka of Besaid, Kimahri Ronso, Tobli's Debt Collector) * Final Fantasy XII (Migelo, Gilgamesh) * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * Futurama (Bender) * Gears of War (Marcus Fenix) and Franklin * Gears of War 2 (Marcus Fenix) * Gears of War 3 (Marcus Fenix) * Halo 3 (Brute Chieftain, Marine)'' * Halo 3: ODST (Brute Chieftain)'' * Kingdom Hearts II (Jacoby (Undead Pirate B)) * Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (Regnier) * MadWorld (Kreese Kreely) * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (Juggernaut) * Metal Gear Solid: twin snakes' guard * ''Ninja Blade - (Michael Wilson) * Real Heroes: Firefighter (Captain Kotaka) * Scarface (Hitman) * Spawn: Armageddon (The Redeemer) * Spider-Man 2 (Rhino) * Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (Rhino) * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (Hammerhead) * Superman Returns (Bizarro) * T'ai Fu: Wrath of the Tiger (Tai Fu) * Tekken 6 (Craig Marduk) * The Chronicles Of Riddick: Escape From Butcher Bay (Additional guard voices) * The Simpsons Game (Bender) * Transformers Revenge of the Fallen (Sideways) * Ultimate Spider-Man (Additional voices) * Valkyria Chronicles (Jann, Gen. Georg von Damon) * Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines (Smiling Jack) * X-Men Legends (Juggernaut, General Kincaid) * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (Juggernaut) * Yakuza (Various voices) Personal life John DiMaggio attended the Mason Gross School of the Arts, Rutgers University, for two years. He was a member of the Gamma Sigma fraternity (Rutgers). He is also a highly skilled beatboxer, as can be heard in the Futurama episode "Luck of the Fryrish" as the character Noticeably F.A.T. and recorded an a cappella version of the theme for two episodes with Billy West. He also beatboxed with Coolio, as Kwanzaabot, on Bender's Big Score. References External links * * HoboTrashcan - One on One with John DiMaggio - interview with audio highlights * Interview on PMPNetwork (RealAudio audio file) Category:1968 births Category:American Christians Category:People from Somerset County, New Jersey Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from New Jersey Category:American video game actors Category:American actors of Italian descent de:John Di Maggio es:John DiMaggio fr:John DiMaggio it:John DiMaggio he:ג'ון דימאג'יו ja:ジョン・ディマジオ pl:John DiMaggio ru:Димаджио, Джон fi:John DiMaggio sv:John DiMaggio uk:Джон ДіМаджіо